Toddler Package
by Broken.Hell
Summary: It was suppose to be easy, get the package and get out. Not get turned into five year olds along with a well trained thief that they were suppose to take the package from
1. package

A/N: I am so bord and I thought might as well write. So I wanted to try my hand at the baby stories cause I thought they were pretty cute. So here I am. y'all can call me Broken and I hope you don't mind I'm using an oc in this. And that this is Au-ish, so that means M'gann and Superboy are not dating (sorry if you like supermartian) and the people in this story that are babies are : The original six, Blue beetle, Wonder Girl, and my oc Mariette. Oh and no L'gann, I don't like him much. But Beast Boy and Robin and Bat Girl may be in this just not as babies...Ugh I'm boring you. On to the story!

* * *

_Gotham Museum_

_12:47 pm_

The team along with Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl were surveying the room of the museum. Looking for their target, Mariette Williams. The mission to get the parcel with the secret formula from Mariette before she delivered it to the light. Artemis and M'gann were perched high on the second floor as look outs. NightWing was in the security room ready to move once their target entered. Kaldur and Kid Flash were somewhere near the entrance and Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Superboy were blocking the exits.

_She here yet? _Artemis asked thought the mind link.

_No, wait someone is entering through the back. go after her! _Nightwing said through the link.

They followed and saw an 17-year-old girl carrying a small black package and muttering under her breath.

_Superboy what's she saying? _KF asked.

_'Damn idiots, I told them I no longer work for them and they threaten me into the job. God if I had just gone off grid like aunty Selina said...ugh!' _Superboy repeated through the link.

_Team get ready to capture the parcel _Nightwing said.

They got ready but the Mariette stopped and turned to them.

"I know you're there. I am trained you know." Mariette said to them.

"Give us the package and no one gets hurt." KF said.

"Yeah, right. " She said and through the parcel to the floor and ran. Wonder Girl tackled her. They fell to the floor, but Mariette pulled out a small remote and pressed the button. The room filled with a dark grey gas sending everyone into a coughing fit.

_What was that? _M'gann said before everyone blacked out

~A couple minutes later~

The gas had cleared up. Batman and the other mentors were there, searching for their proteges. What they found were nine five-year old children in puddles of their costumes that were now too big.

"What happened?" Wonder Woman asked picking up a small Wonder Girl.

"Obviously a diversion. Mariette must have been ordered to come and set off the gas to leave them children but they did not take into account that Mariette would be caught in the gas" Batman said looking at the black-haired child who was sleeping soundly in the remains of some leather shorts black tank top and dark grey hoodie.

"So what do we do with them?" Flash asked as he picked up KF

"We take them to Mt. Justice and we take Mariette, and let's hope this is reversible." Batman said. They each got one child or two and carried them away to bio ship and bat jet.

* * *

_Mt. Justice_

_7:38 am_

A cry woke up the league who had stayed the night. The cry quickly woke up the other children and soon the cave echoed with cries. All the mentors went and checked on the children.

Wally had quieted down once Flash showed up and promised him food. Miss M was now quieted down and in her uncle's arms. Superboy was being carried by Black Canary. Wonder Girl came in holding Wonder Woman's hand. Blue Beetle came in with Green Arrow, who dropped him off and quickly went to get Artemis. They heard shouting from NightWing and Artemis' room.

~With Nightwing

"You can trust me." Batman said looking at the boy. He had taken off his cowl and looked directly in his eyes. Nightwing stopped yelling and took Batman's hand as they walked into the living room with the rest of them. Then they heard yelling and a loud rash.

~with artemis

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Green Arrow, come on we have to meet the others." GA said trying to calm down the girl.

"No! You're probably gonna take me to my dad." She yelled and through the lamp at GA and ran out of the room. She ran out and was met by the other leaguers who tried to stop her.

"Stay away, Dad said to stay away from you guys." She yelled holding up a vase at them.

"It's okay, your father will not do anything to you. We can let you speak to your mother if you want." Batman said calmly. Artemis nodded and Batman handed Artemis her cellphone when he dialed her mom's number.

"Hello Artemis." Paula said.

"Mommy, I woke up and I don't know where I am. The league had me, is daddy gonna be mad?" She asked in a whispered voice.

"Oh no, sweet heart, I called them and asked them to protect you. You don't have to worry about your father anymore." Paula said knowing what happened.

"Okay mommy." Artemis said.

"Bye sweetie," Paula said.

"Bye." Artemis said and hung up handing the phone to Batman.

"Now that is settled let's eat!" Flash said running to the kitchen.

"Wait, where Mariette?" Black Canary asked.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Tell me what you think and if I should continue this or not. Until next time!


	2. information

A/N: Hey Broken here! Decided to post another chapter a bit early. Updates on this are a bit sporadic, plus I'm starting school next week so yeah...Thanks to those who put this on their favs and alerts! And reviews are appreciated!

* * *

_Mt. Justice_

_8:05 am_

Little Mariette Williams, or Riet as she preferred, was watching as the superheroes below went into a panic looking for her. She had no idea where she was but she decided to have a little fun. She climbed from rafter to rafter not missing a step as she climbed off and snuck past them to the kitchen where the heroes had already checked. She got herself an apple and went back to hiding. Then she saw dark grey touch screen phone on the small table that also held costumes and her old clothes. She knew the phone was hers, she had no idea how, just a feeling. She grabbed it and snuck back up to the rafters.

Riet was figuring out how to use the phone and was now scrolling down the few contacts that were on the phone. She stopped when she got to Aunty Selina. She touched it and the phone started dialing.

"Hello, Mariette where are you? You were suppose to come back after" Selina started.

"Aunty, I don't know where I am." Riet said to her.

"What happened, do you remember?" Her aunt asked.

"I remember smoke, but not much else." Riet said.

"Well where are you? Describe it to me." Her aunt said.

Riet was about to start but then let out a yelp as she was picked up from the tall rafters by Wonder Woman, once on the floor Batman took the phone.

"Riet, are you okay?" The voice said.

"Selina," Batman said.

"Batman, what are you doing with Riet?" She asked.

"She triggered the gas and was caught in it. We brought her back here with us." Batman said calmly.

"Hand her over." Selina said.

"Not until you tell what the gas did." Batman said.

"Isn't it obvious? It turned your little young justice to 5-year-old toddlers." She said to him.

"But how do we reverse it?" Batman asked.

"I don't know. Mariette was the only one who really knew anything about the gas, along with Klarion but those idiots threatened her into the job after she quit working for them." Selina said.

"Notes or anything." Batman said.

"Nope, Riet's smart. She kept them on her at all times. No one knows where." She said.

"She's staying with us then." Batman said.

"Fine, but I'll stop for a visit." She said and hung up.

"Well, did this aunt of her's know anything?" Flash asked.

"As it turned out Mariette invented the gas with some help from Klarion, but she says that Mariette kept all notes on her at all times." Batman said.

"I'll check her clothes." Black Canary said and looked through her clothes. Everyone turned to look at where Mariette had been standing only to see she had left yet again. They heard giggling in the kitchen and sped off to there.

* * *

_Mt. Justice_

_kitchen_

_8:27 am_

While the rest of the heroes were concentrated on the conversation, Mariette had snuck off to the kitchen for another snack. She found the other kids there and looked at them and laughed.

KF was covered in flour and in a sneezing fit. Artemis had syrup in her hair and was trying to get it out. Robin was on the counter trying to get the cereal. Miss M was floating trying to get the milk from the top shelf of the fridge, but it slipped from her hands and landed on Superboy. Blue Beetle was trying to get Wonder Girl down from the top of the fridge, but almost toppled the fridge and Kaldur was playing in the sink. They stopped and stared at the black-haired girl.

"Who are you?" KF said.

"First tell me who you are." Riet said.

"Well I'm Wally." He said.

"I'm M'gann." Miss M said.

"Richard or Dick, whichever." Dick said hopping off the counter.

"Kaldur." He said from the sink.

"Artemis." Said the blond, who was now on the counter trying to wash out the syrup.

"Jamie, and that's Cassie." Blue said pointing to Cassie who still refused to get down.

"I'm Conner...I think. That's what the woman said." Said Conner who was still drenched in milk.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Mariette, but call me Riet." She said and climbed to the cabinet getting a bowl and grabbing some milk that wasn't spilled on Superboy and pouring some cereal for her.

Then they saw the rest of the heroes in the doorway looking at the mess.

"Okay who was supposed to stay with the kids?" Flash asked.

"You were." Black Canary said glaring at him.

"Oh yeah.." He said and laughed nervously.

"Come one. Let's get you cleaned up." Black Canary said and they got the kids to the bathrooms and cleaned them off putting clothes on them that they had rushed to get last night. Mariette was holding onto Black Canary and she also had Conner with her.

* * *

The kids were now fed and clothed. They were in the living room and Black Canary was watching them. The other were with Batman in the briefing room.

"So did Black Canary find anything." Flash asked.

"No, not in her clothes." Batman said.

"What information do you have on Mariette?" Asked GA

"Mariette Williams aka

Age 17

Information: Mother died when she was 3, her father raised her until she was 7 and then when he was arrested she was sent to live with her Aunt aka Catwoman. He father was one of the best snipers in this country, she knows how to shoot as well as her father could have and she is a thief like her aunt. She has already a couple of degrees and was planning on going off the grid after she quit working for the Light. Or so says our sources. Despite this all charges on her have been dropped since there is never enough proof. She has been able to play off both sides of the law. " Batman said.

"Impressive." Green Arrow said.

"Yes, but we still don't know if it reversible." Wonder Woman said.

"Why not ask her?" Flash asked.

They looked at him like he had grown a second head.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I hope you guys like it. And yes this is going somewhere, I have it all sort of planned out. I hope Riet doesn't sound Sue-ish, that's the last thing I want. Trust me.

Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ


	3. joy ride

A/N: Hello again! Updating like this will not be a regular thing, just untill school starts on next wensday, then it will be like unpredictable. Thanks to those who favorited this and put it on their alerts!

* * *

_Mt. Justice_

_1:48 pm_

The children were napping in the living room on their little sleeping mats. The heroes thought that they would be alright and left them alone while they tried to figure out how to cure it. At least the children looked like they were napping. Dick peeked out from his batman blanket to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay guys, they not here." Dick said.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Wally asked.

"Oh how about we fly my ship!" M'gann said with a cheery smile floating a foot above the ground.

"Do you even know how to fly it?" Artemis asked.

"Course I can." M'gann said.

"Alright, vamos, it'll be fun." Jamie said.

"Yeah, come on! It'll be an adventure!" Cassie said floating a bit.

"Yeah it sounds like fun! Let's go!" Riet said and they left to the ship.

They sat inside and the seatbelts put themselves on. M'gann was starting it up and flew out of the hanger.

* * *

_Mt. Justice_

_1:54 pm_

They were all discussing plans of what to do, when they heard the bio-ship starting. They looked around and rushed out. Flash ahead to make sure the kids were napping. They weren't.

"They took the bio-ship! Does M'gann know how to drive it at the state she's in?" Flash said to them.

"I believe she may have some difficulty but she should be able to fly it without them getting seriously hurt." J'onn said.

"I told you we should have left someone with them." Green Arrow said.

"Well, how were we to know that children would hijack a bio-ship for a joy ride?" Black Canary said.

"True, but where are they now? We have to get them back! What if child services takes them away? What if they end up in a foster home all cause we were terrible parents!" Flash said, exaggerating his statement.

"Calm down drama queen, Batman where are they?" Black Canary asked.

"They are currently heading in random directions but we can track them." He said heading to the Bat-jet.

* * *

_Bio-ship_

_2:05 pm_

"M'gann do another flip!" Wally cheered.

"Please don't my stomach hurting." Conner said.

"Do you guys want to land somewhere?" M'gann asked.  
"Oh alla!" Jamie said pointing to a clear field where they could play.

"Okay, landing." M'gann said, but she had some trouble. Before they knew it they were crashed against some of the trees surrounding the field.

"Ouchie, that hurt M'gann I thought you could drive!" Riet said.

"I can, but I had a little trouble." M'gann said rubbing her head.

"Peace, you two. Let's not fight." Kaldur said rubbing his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. I- I thought I could fly, and I hurt you!" M'gann said and started to tear up.

"Hey, its okay. We aren't hurt, let's go play. Did any of you bring a ball?" Dick said.

"Yeah, I brought one and so did Wally." Conner said.

"Then let's go play!" Jamie said.

"Yeah!" Cassie said and flew out carrying Jamie whose face may have been a bit pink.

"Yeah let's go!" Wally said and sped out. The rest laughed and followed.

They were playing a game of soccer and suddenly they thought of a small challenge.

"Hey Cassie, Conner, which one of you can kick or throw the farthest?" Riet asked.

"yeah let's test it!" Dick said and handed them the football and soccer ball.

"Okay, Cassie goes first and Wally can check who kicks it the farthest." Dick said.

"I don't know guys, what if something breaks?" Kaldur said.

"Oh we are like nothing that can break here." Artemis said.

Cassie kicked the ball and it went far. Wally sped after it holding a small rag as a marker. They couldn't even see it anymore. Wally came back after a couple of minutes, the rag gone and the ball in his hand.

"It went to the lake that's all the way over there in the forest that's there." Wally said.

"Okay, your turn Conner." M'gann said as Wally handed the ball over to Conner.

Conner kicked it and Wally sped off another marker in his hand but this time Artemis on his back to make sure Wally tells the truth. They came back a couple of minutes later.

"Cassie won! Conner's stopped about a that much away from Cassie's marker." Artemis said showing with her hands how far apart they were. Conner scowled but then it was time to see who could throw the farthest. Cassie went first again. Wally sped off and came back with the ball.

"It went FAR! Like past this small town." Wally said handing the football to Conner.

Conner placed his hands on the ball and through it with all the might the little five-year old could. Wally sped after it, and they waited. It was taking Wally a while to get back, did Conner really throw the ball that far? But then they heard the slow rumble of an engine. They looked up and saw the bat-jet. It landed in front of them and out came Flash holding a guilty looking Wally and then Batman carrying a football, then they noticed the broken window and the small bruise on Green Arrows face.

The mentors glared at them and they knew they were in trouble.

"Shit..." Riet and Artemis muttered in unison.

"Ohhh! You two said a bad word!" Wally said hearing them from where he was being held by his uncle

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! Please review, it would mean a lot! And if anyone had any suggestions for Mariette's Villain/hero name then leave it in a review cause I can't decide on anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ


	4. questions

A/N: Hey, it's me Broken here! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

"What were you thinking! Do you know what could have happened? You could have crashed the bio-ship! You could have been caught by the light! Do you know how dangerous that was?!" Flash yelled at Wally.

"We did crash." Wally muttered.

"You what?!" Flash said. The other mentors were scolding their kids. Conner was looking down a bit angry, M'gann was crying and saying sorry. Dick was staring wide-eyed at Batman as he scolded the boy, Jamie and Cassie were getting yelled at by Wonder Woman. Artemis had her head looking to the ground, she was getting her punishment for saying a bad word too. Kaldur was saying he was sorry to his 'king' and how it wouldn't happen again. Riet was just standing there a bit awkwardly next to Black Canary unsure of what they would do to her.

"Now Riet what do you have to say for yourself?" Black Canary asked.

"I want my aunty." Riet muttered.

"Well she isn't here yet." BC said

"I want my aunty." Riet repeated.

"Well, she isn't here." BC said again.

Riet stayed silent. When she was in trouble she stayed silent, she found that it helped with her aunt to get her off her back.

"Riet, are you alright?" Black Canary asked reaching for the young girl's shoulder, Riet stepped back from her a bit cautiously. Her aunt wasn't harsh with her, but her father was and she didn't know these people very well.

"Come on let's head back to the cave." GA said. They all flew back, J'onn flying the bio-ship with some of the kids and mentors.

* * *

_Mt. Justice_

_3:04 pm_

The kids were all silent in the living room. They were on a time out for having a 'dangerous joy ride without supervision' as Flash said.

"Riet come here." Black Canary said. The other kids 'oohed' cause they thought she was in trouble. She walked into a large room that had a lot of the league members there, all discussing how to get them to normal.

"Did, I do something wrong?" Riet asked shyly.

"No hun, we just have some questions." BC said.

"Promise?" Riet asked.

Black Canary nodded and Riet let out a relieved smile. She looked around, there were blue prints and small vials. She was curious, it reminded her of the lab where her dad would drop her off when he went to work. Riet sat on a chair next to Canary, though because of her small height, her eyes barely met the height of the table so she sat on her legs to make her a bit taller.

"Riet, do you know what these do?" A man in a strange blue suit said.

"I think so, Mister taught me a lot." Riet said.

"Who's Mister?" Someone asked.

"He watched me when dad went to work. He never said his real name." Riet said.

"Okay, do you know where you keep important files?" Flash asked her.

"No, files...," Riet started but then put her hand to her head, "My head hurt, may I have medicine?"

"Sure, I'll get it." Black Canary said and went off to get it.

"I'm Atom (can't remember what the full name is or if it's just that) by the way." The man in the strange suit said.

"Hello, I'm Riet." She said to him.

"Would you like to help me in the lab?" He asked.

"Okay, on what?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there, but first here's the medicine." Atom said and walked back to Batman.

"Do you think you can get it out of her?" Batman asked.

"I can try, but it seems like the serum leaves traces of memories in them, but if they try to look for it their heads hurt." Atom said.

"Alright." Batman said as Riet walked back to Atom and they went off to the lab.

"Who's going to watch the kids? We can't all stay here." GA said.

"You're right, we all have plans though...hey what about Roy?" Flash said.

"I guess, I'll give him a call." GA said and gave him a call.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I know it's a bit short sorry about that. Reviews would be awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ


	5. roy baby sits

A/N: Hey there! Here's another chapter of Toddler Package! Reviews would be awesome by the way!

Disclaimer: I in no way own YJ, but I do own Riet!

* * *

_Mt. Jusctice_

_4:02 pm_

"You want me to what?!" asked an angry Roy.

"Please Roy! We just need you to watch them for a bit." GA said.

"Why couldn't you get someone else! I am not baby sitting a bunch of toddlers!" Roy yelled waking up Robin, Cassie, and Jamie who were taking their naps.

"Cinco minutos mas." Jamie said trying to go back to sleep.

"Bwatman!" Robin yelled startled by he yelling, while Cassie just floated a bit unaware of what was happening.

Then there was an explosion coming fromt the kitchen.

Green arrow, Flash, and Roy ran to the kitchen which was filled with black smoke.

"Wally! Artemis! Riet!" Flash yelled as he ran around the room clearing the smoke. When the smoke was cleared they heard a giggling coming from the cupboards. Green Arrow opened it and there was Riet giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"That went BOOM!" She yelled hoping down.

"That was awesome!" Wally yelled as he got out of the cupboard under the sink along with Artemis.

"Can we do it again?" Artemis asked eagerly.

"No, what did you even put together to make that?" Flash asked.

"Fire, baking soda, lemon, and..uhh...methane?" Riet muttered.

"Where did you get methane?" Flash asked.

"The grill! It had a full tank. So I just filled this with baking soda and lemon. Then put a bit of methane in it and heat it up." Riet said pointing to the blackened pot on the stove.

"You guys are not allowed to go any where near the kitchen with out an adult! Do you understand?" Green Arrow said.

"Yes sir." Riet said.

"Okay." Wally said.

"Mhm." Artemis mumbled.

"And you want me to baby sit them?" Roy asked as they walked out of the kitchen each holding a toddler.

"You hair is soft." Riet said running her small hands through his red hair.

"Stop that, it's annoying." Roy said.

"But I like your hair, looks like fire." Riet said.

"You are so a pyro." muttered Roy as he set her down. Then he realized that the superheroes had left him alone with the kids.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

"Oh you said a bad word!" Cassie said pointing to him.

"How many of you are there?" Roy asked sitting on the couch.

"Me, Artemis, Megan, Cassie, Wally, Conner, Kaldur, Robin, and Jamie." Riet said to him.

"Where are Megan, Conner, and Kaldur?" Roy asked.

"I think Kaldur is in the pool." Artemis said.

"Conner was sleeping." Wally said.

"And Megan went with her uncle." Jamie said.

"Okay so I only have to deal with some of you." Roy said sighing and running his hand through his hair annoyed.

"Stranger! What are we gonna do?" Asked Riet hopping on his lap.

"I ain't a stranger now get off me!" Roy said.

"Fine, but what we gonna do?" Asked Riet again.

"I don't know, how about some TV?" Roy asked, unsure of what would keep the kids entertained.

Roy turned on the TV to some random show that had the kids attention for now. He went off to look for Kaldur and Conner. He found Conner in his room sleeping with a teddy bear and Kaldur was swimming in the pool. He went back to the living room and saw that Cassie and Jamie were missing.

"Wally where did Cassie and Jamie go?" Roy asked.

"To explore." Wally said and turned back to the TV.

Roy grumbled annoyed and went off to look for them. He did not want to face anyone's wrath if any of the kids got hurt.

"Cassie! Be careful." He heard someone yell. He looked up and saw Cassie floating in the air holding up Jamie.

"Don't worry so much Blue." Cassie said, but then Cassie stopped flying and they started falling.

Roy ran to catch them and as they were about to hit the ground he caught them.

"Don't wonder off!" Roy scolded as he dragged them back to the living room.

"Stranger I'm hungry!" Riet said.

"I ain't a stranger, and fine come one who ever is hungry." Roy said walking to the kitchen as all of the kids followed.

Roy quickly looked around and took out what he needed to make Macoroni and cheese.

Then he heard a loud cry comming from Conner's room.

"What is it?" Roy asked as stepped into Conner's room.

"I- I want daddy!" Conner yelled out.

"Well he isn't here right now." Roy said picking him up and getting Kaldur from the pool. He set them both around the table and went back to the Mac and Cheese.

Conner was still sniffling a bit.

"Look I don't know where your dad is right now, but I can take you to your grandma and grandpa." Roy said with a smirk,

"Really?" Conner said amazed.

"Yeah, we can leave tomorrow." Roy said setting a bowl of Mac and Cheese in front of him. He did the same to the rest.

* * *

A/n: That's all for now. Sorry it's a bit short. Reviews would be awesome!


	6. grandma and grandpa

A/N: Hey there, long time no update. Haha, yeah I'm not even suppose to be online now since today we're having a baby shower for my sister-in-law (that she doesn't know about). But I am! So be grateful. And I know it's late but it's going to be Halloween for them at the farm! :D

And a little bonding moments, so be ready!

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ**

* * *

"Hey, where we going?" Cassie asked Roy.

"To Kentucky." Roy said.

"Did Bwatman say it was okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah sure..." Roy said, because truthfully he was left in charge so he'll take the kids wherever he wants.

"How we getting there?" Megan asked.

"Zeta Tubes." Roy answered.

"Will you carry me?" Mariette asked.

"No." Roy answered.

"Are grandpa and grandma nice?" Conner asked, his blue eyes shining with an innocence only a child could have.

"Yeah, just let me call ahead and let them know." Roy said taking out his phone.

The phone rang a couple of times.

"Hello Roy, how are you?" A kind elderly voice asked.

"Hello, I'm fine. Listen I'll be stopping over. Something happened and well the young justice team." Roy started.

"Oh no, did they get hurt? Is Conner alright? When will I get a chance to meet that boy anyway?" Mrs. Kent said.

"No, they are in no harm but you see they were turned into toddlers, and well Conner wanted to see some family and I can't leave them all behind, so is it alright if I bring them all?" Roy asked.

"Oh of course! I've just started on some pie too! How many children are there?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"About 8 of them. We'll be over soon." Roy said.

"Okay, see you then." Martha Kent said and they both hung up.

Roy gathered up the kids and put in the coördinates in the Zeta Tubes.

"Alright go on." Roy said and let the kids go in and then went in himself.

When Roy stepped out he saw that the kids were playing with the hay of the barn. He then saw Mrs. Kent at the door smiling at them. Conner walked up to Roy, too shy and afraid that he would do something wrong.

"Go on Conner." Roy said nudging him along.

Martha looked at the little black-haired boy who was clutching a teddy bear as he stepped forward. His blue eyes shinned curiously at the woman before him. Mrs. Kent kneeled down and patted his black hair softly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Conner Kent." She said and smiled.

Conner looked up at the smiling woman, and for once felt as if he was being acknowledged as a part of the family and not a clone. Conner hugged the woman and she hugged him back.

The others stood back watching and feeling as if they were disturbing a scene only meant for family.

"Martha!" A man came out and yelled from the porch.

"Honey! Look it's Conner! and the rest of them!" Martha yelled motioning for the others to come.

"Well look at that! He looks just like Clark." Mr. Kent said (A/N: I forgot his name :/) picking Conner up and holding the boy.

Then they heard a stomach growl loudly and turned to a blushing Wally as he held his stomach.

"You are such and idiot." Artemis said to him smacking him upside the head.

"Twotally not trwaught." Dick said to him.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I've made plenty of pie. And yes Roy, I know about the infamous Flash appetite." Mrs. Kent said.


End file.
